Things Change
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Candace goes from being Candace to being Caden. She is given no explaination to how this transpired, but she needs to revert to a boy quickly. However, there might be someone who wouldn't want Caden to go away too soon. Will Candace return or will Caden stay for good? Rated M for Later Chapters.


**Hello I am the Autistic Writer. Whether you are a returning fan, an old fan or just curious to see what I have written, then I welcome you.**

 **If you would have told me years ago that I would love Genderbent stories, then I would have slapped you. Now, I really do love genderbent stories like this. The concept of characters that were female or male being genderbent has always fascinated me. I wonder what things would be like for the relationship between those two if one of them was a boy or if they mysterious became a girl.**

 **So, that is why we have this story.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Phineas and Ferb. Phineas and Ferb belong to Disney._

Chapter 1: Girl to a Guy

Candice returned to her room. Today was another day where she couldn't bust her brothers. No matter how hard she tried or how creative she was, Candace couldn't convince her mother that the boys were up to no good. Candace needed someone to talk to during this time of rest and relaxation from the normal day. So, she called the only person she could talk to about this.

"Stacy," Candace said while her call was taken.

"Hey Candace, what's up?" The best friend of Candace smiled.

"It was another failure," The red head landed on the bed, "No matter what I do; the boys always seem to be a step ahead of me. It's so frustrating."

"Yeah," Stacy comforts her friend.

"How are things with you?"

"Things are actually great. Went to the mall, had fun, went home to eat and currently comforting my best friend." Stacy said as preppy as she could.

Candace stopped. She knew something wasn't right. Something didn't clicked with her, "Stacy, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What do you mean? Everything's okay." Stacy tries to hide it with a chuckle.

"Stacy, I've known you for years."

Stacy whimpered before crying out, "My boyfriend broke up with me."

Candace lifted herself up, but still sat on the bed, "Stacy, give me details. Don't leave anything out."

"Candace..." Stacy didn't want to talk about it.

"Stacy, I am not going to stop bothering you until I get the truth out of you."

"I saw him in the story hanging out with another girl. I saw them together and they were talking and kissing."

"Stacy, I'm so sorry." Candace did feel remorse for going through her problems that she didn't acknowledge Stacy's.

"It's fine."

"No it's not fine. We are going out tomorrow and going shopping. I am going to help you through this."

"But, I already got stuff from the mall."

"Stacy, I am taking you out tomorrow and you are going to have the time of your life. No questions asked." Candace didn't want to hear any backtalk from her best friend.

"Okay then," Stacy smiled. She was thankful she had a friend like Candace, "Look I have to go, but I look forward to what we do tomorrow."

"Me too,"

After she said goodbye to Stacy, Candace felt bad. Stacy was with her boyfriend for a while. The two of them were so happy together. Candace sighed. She felt bad that Stacy was single again. Jeremy and her had a different relationship. Sure, he didn't ask her out yet, but she knew he liked him just as much as she liked him.

She looked at Stacy and sighed. "I sure wish I could help you find a guy you'll fall in love with."

Candace made her way to her bed. Tomorrow was just going to be another day. She needed all the beauty sleep she could dream of in order to get through the day.

As she slept, a green light made its way into Candace's open window and hit her as she slept. "Ugh…Phineas and Ferb….you're so….busted…"

* * *

The next morning, Candace stretched her body. "Man, last night was sure something. I am glad I got enough sleep."

She heard herself for a moment, "What is wrong with my voice. It's sounds like there are wild parsnips around. Candace searched, but there weren't wild parsnips to be found.

"Maybe it's a bug that's going around." Candace shrugged her arms and walked to the bathroom.

She sat on the toilet and relieved herself. She smiled for a moment and grabbed some toilet paper.

"What the…" As she lowered down, Candace noticed a particular difference with her body. She peeked at her chest and noticed quite a noticeable different on her body.

She pulled on it at first. She thought it was just a prank or a costume. When she saw it was connected to her, she screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Stacy arrived at Candace's house the next morning. Stacy had been called by Candace to get her butt over to her house. It sounded like something with her brothers…but that would usually happen later in the day.

"Stacy, I need your help. It's an emergency." Candace shouted from the bedroom.

"Candace, do you know…" Stacy yawned before being pulled into the room by her friend.

"Candace, what is going on?" Stacy asked while putting her hands to her hips.

"I'm a guy!" Candace sounding in a masculine voice.

This comment garnished a lot of laughter from Stacy.

"Candace, we have known each other for years, I would know if you were a guy."

"Oh really," Candace shivered, "Then, explain this."

Candace pulled up his pants and underwear to show Stacy a feature that came with his male body. Stacy eyes widen when she saw the trunk in his pants. However, Stacy wasn't going to be fooled by Candace. Candace was probably playing a trick on her to help making her feel better.

"Oh Candace, you can't seriously expect me to fall for the hot dog in your…" Stacy didn't believe Candace was a boy. Well, until she got a chance to feel the long sausage in the pants. She noticed that Candace was reacted to her touch. "Holy smokes, you're a boy."

"Yeah,"Candace walked back and forth in fear.

"How are you a boy? When I talked to you yesterday, you were a girl."

"I don't know," Candace rubbed her goatee, "I bet the boys have something to do with this. They are so busted."

Stacy put her hand on Candace, "Wait a minute, Candace. You can't go outside appearing like this?"

Candace stopped, "What do you mean?"

"Your parents are sure to notice the 'difference'."

"Good point," Candace realized that her parents were bound to notice the difference in his gender. How would she be able to hide it from them?

"I have an idea," Stacy brought a golf club out of nowhere.

"Do you carry that thing with you?" Candace pointed it out.

"Well, the miniature golf queen has to be ready to defend her title at some point." Stacy smirked.

* * *

"Stacy, I am not sure if this is such a good idea?" Candace said staring at all of the vases in her parent's antique case.

"Do you want your parents to be less suspicious of your gender? Then, we need you to get to my house. This is the only thing that would enrage your mother to a high degree."

"Fine," Candace sighed knowing she would be busted big time for this. She readied the golf club and took a big swing.

SMASH! CRASH! BANG!

The loud commotion seemed to signal Linda. Her face was frozen when she saw her daughter with a golf club and smashed the family's priceless antique vase collection.

"CANDACE!"

"Sure, when the boys do stuff, they get away with it. When I do something, I get caught." Candace sighed. "The universe just hates me for some reason."

"Candace, what did you do?"

"I am rebelling mom. I am tired of the way you have treated me. So, I am running away." Candace left the room to retrieve her bag.

Stacy walked towards Mrs. Flynn, "She's probably going to be at my house until this all blows over. We promise to look after her and discipline her in your place."

Linda was still speechless of how her daughter was able to smash all the vases with just one golf club.

* * *

"Now that we have that out of the way," Stacy said to Candace. Stacy managed to convince her parents that Candace was staying by their house. Stacy just waved it off as tension in the Flynn-Fletcher household.

"We need to have you stay here until we figure out how to turn you back into a girl."

Stacy removed her clothes, "We need to rename you. We can't keep calling you Candace. That would look really suspicious."

"Fine, we need to figure a way to fix me. Those boys are so busted." Candace growled. She was going to make the boys pay. However, she suddenly realized. "Jeremy,"

"Ohhhh," Stacy dropped the shirt. Stacy forgot about Jeremy and how he would feel if Candace was suddenly a boy.

"He's not going to like me like this. I need to change back quickly before someone else makes a move on him."

"It won't be so bad. Maybe you should give this guy thing a chance?"

Stacy felt the death glare coming from her friend, "I am only saying that because Jeremy is a guy too. Maybe you can gather information and see what he likes and doesn't like."

"You know, you do have a point there."

"For your guy name, I was thinking of the name Caden?" Stacy threw the name out there.

"Caden?" Candace slapped herself in the face, "Don't you think that's a little too obvious?"

"Well, I think it's a great name," Stacy swirled her hair a little bit.

"Fine, it will be Caden for now, but the name and body is not staying." Caden stepped out of the bathroom, "Caden will only figure out Jeremy and Candace can come back and snatch him up."

"Well, that's cool, but Caden's python is sticking out." Stacy joked.

Caden looked down and saw he came out of the bathroom in the nude. He flew back into the bathroom and closed the door. "Just hurry and bring me a change of clothes."

"Okay," Stacy smiled.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Stacy stopped for a moment. She pressed her hand over her heart. For some reason, her heart was thumping really fast.

"That's weird." She said before walking to retrieve some clothes for Caden

* * *

 **Wow that was interesting.**

 **At first, I wanted to make this a one-shot, but I felt this was more than just your average one-shot. I know Caden isn't an original name, but I thought it would be great for a male Candice. I wonder how the rest of this story will turn out.**

 **Also, another thought occured to me about the show. If Candace did bust her brothers, wouldn't she also get in trouble for not looking after them? Just to give some food for thought. Let me know your thoughts on this story and my little question.**

 **So give me your thoughts and opinions on this story. Until then, see you later.**

 **Until then, see you later.**


End file.
